The Engagement
by kyia12
Summary: When Hotaru and Ruka run into each other while going to their best friends engagement party, things get complicated. This is fluff.


Hello! I wrote this really late at night but it is really good for some reason! Its super cute and fluffy like a bunny! I don't own this anime!

* * *

Setting: Mikan's engagement party

Characters: Hotaru (maid of honor and loves Ruka but he doesn't know), Ruka(best man, loves Hotaru but she doesn't know it) Nastume(groom) Mikan(bride) Sumire(bridesmaid and also engaged to Koko) Hotaru's POV:

I was working on my invention until I got thirsty so I went to the kitchen and took a drank of water. It was starting to get dark outside but I had a weird feeling there was something I had to do this very night. I went over to my calendar and found the date it had scribbled in "Mikan's engagement party" and that's when I knew I had to hurry. I would have been killed if I was late to her own engagement party to that block head Nastume. It was even off the academy in some huge hotel that Nastume's dad owns. Usually we were never allowed off campus but they let it slide this time. I ran into my room and quickly threw on short purple dressed that fit my curves. I grabbed matching accessories and ran out of the lab. I was running through campus until I was knocked into someone. We both fell to the ground with me on top. I looked down to see me under Ruka, the crush that I've been hiding for a while now. I blushed and got off him and looked away.

Ruka's POV:

I was late for Nastume's engagement's party since I got caught up taking care of the animals. I was running to get there as fast I could until I collided with someone. I fell to the ground as the person fell on top of me. I made eye contact with the one and only Hotaru Imai. I have had a crush on her for a long time now, but she would never return my feeling. I did notice that she blushed when she got up through. I followed her actions and stood up. We were quiet for a moment until I remembered the engagement party and grabbed her wrist running.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked as we ran to the front gate. It opened for us slowly as I dragged her out the gate and into the street so we could call a cab.

"Were going to be late and Mikan and Nastume will kill us," I breathed hard finally noticing that she was wearing a very nice purple dress. It really fit her well and those made me blush and look away. She looked at me confused but then a cab pulled up. We both got in the cab and told him where to go. He started taking us there until we hit a traffic jam.

Hotaru's POV:

After Ruka successfully dragged me into the cab we waited to get there but to no avail there was a traffic jam.

"Were never going to make it," he sighed.

There was nothing else we could've done so I opened the door and got out, "Come on."

He looked at me confused for a second but paid the driver the little money he needed to give him and got out. We started walking in silence as we made our destination to the engagement party.

"Well it sucks that we got into a traffic jam," Ruka exclaimed as we walked slowly.

"Yeah, but do you know where to go?" I asked.

"No," he stated bluntly. "I thought you knew."

"No, why would I know?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I don't know," was his reply. We then again walked in silence and I felt like I needed to say something.

"So…our best friends are getting married," I spoke softly.

"Yeah strange isn't it, I mean they used to hate each other a long time ago," Ruka laughed as I joined in thinking of all the fun memories we shared.

"I still can't see how Nastume deals with Mikan, she is so dense," I said as Ruka looked at me with those sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey I liked her a long time ago," Ruka defended himself.

Well when Ruka said that all my thoughts that he might still like her disappeared.

"But that doesn't matter I like someone else now," he smiled as I felt a pang of hurt and jealously run through my body.

"Oh…" was all I said.

Ruka's POV:

I don't know why but when I said I liked someone else it looked like Hotaru looked hurt. I don't know but maybe she was jealous and hurt because she thought it wasn't her. I wish I could tell her but I just can't. I mean what if she doesn't share the same feeling then our friendship would disappear.

"Well who is it that you like?" she asked quietly and I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't know if I should tell her the truth but tonight maybe I would.

"Well…it's…" I stuttered. "Well I don't know if this girl feels the same way about me." I said slowly until she looked at me again with maybe a bit of hope in her eyes.

"I don't either," she said as I looked at her. She was telling me that she liked someone also and then pain shot through me. She looked at me a little worried but we kept walking. I then felt determined. I was not going to let some other man take Hotaru away.

"Hotaru I…"

Mikan's POV:

The engagement party had started but Hotaru and Ruka were still missing. I could see Hotaru forgetting but Ruka wouldn't be this late to this event. I didn't know where they were but when they get here I'm going to kill them. I was in thought until I felt Nastume's warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Nastume have you seen Ruka and Hotaru?" I asked turning around in his arms so I faced his.

"I thought you were going to know where they were," he sighed.

"No I haven't seen them, I'm starting to get worried," I started.

"Well I have a feeling wherever they are, they are together, so let's just stop worrying and let thing figure themselves out," Nastume smiled kissing my lips softly.

"Ok."

Nastume POV:

I had a feeling that Imai and Ruka were together so I didn't have to worry. They were so dense since I knew that they both loved each other. Maybe they would finally confess to one another with a little time to themselves. I was cheering for Ruka but once he got here I was going to murder him for being late.

Normal POV:

Ruka was looking at Hotaru determined as she stared at him with confusion.

"Hotaru I…" Ruka started but felt a lump in his throat.

Hotaru's POV:

What was Ruka tiring to say to me? He even said my first name which he never used. I was in shock that I couldn't move but was listening intently.

Ruka's POV:

"I…I…I…I LOVE YOU," I finally screamed at her. Her eyes widened as she looked at me but I just stared at the ground until I heard steps coming to me. I looked up to see her coming closer to me.

Hotaru's POV:

I was so shocked that Ruka confessed to me. I thought he loved someone else but then it made me super happy. I think I was even smiling at him and started to walk towards him. Once close enough I stopped which was about an inch from him. He looked into my eyes but stood still waiting for me to say something.

"I love you too, I have for a while now," I smiled happily as his face went ecstatic. Then he threw his arms around me and brought me up to his face. We were so close that I could feel this breath on mine and then he kissed me passionately.

Ruka's POV:

I was so happy that Hotaru shared my feeling so I brought her close and kissed her. We stayed like that for a while until I broke off the kiss to breath. We were both flushed but we never let go of each other until I took a step back. I remembered something that I always had with me for good luck. I reached into my pocket to find my grandmother's old wedding band. She gave it to me right before she died and told me to give it to my lucky girl and now I found her.

"Hotaru," I said deeply. "How much do you love me?"

She looked at me confused but then smiled again, "I would go to the ends of the earth with you." She said even though it was a bit cheesy but I took that as I could propose to her.

"Hotaru I know we just confessed but we've loved each other for a while now so," I said kneeling on one knee and taking out the ring. "Would you marry me?"

Hotaru POV:

I didn't really comprehend what was going on until Ruka asked those four words. I was in shock that he asked me to marry him but we were going to graduate in a month but that wasn't the only reason. I loved him for years and now that love can finally be sought after so I knew my answer.

"Yes," I said as jumped on his kissing his lips again as we heard clapping. We broke apart to a crowd surrounding us like we were in a romantic movie. We both got up awkwardly and started walking again but this time with a ring on my finger and our hands intertwined.

Ruka's POV:

Once we finally got to the hotel we took a deep breath. We were an hour late for the party and we knew that our heads were on chopping blocks. We slowly made our way to the elevator and it took us up till we hit the floor we released our hands so could defend ourselves and right when we walked in there stood Nastume and Mikan. They looked like parents that caught their child sneaking out of the house. Oh how I wished Hotaru had her baka gun.

Mikan's POV:

They finally showed up and they are so dead. I went at Hotaru and Nastume went to Ruka. We got close to them as they put their hands up in defense.

"Hotaru how dare you be late to my engagement party," I yelled at her until she looked to Ruka for help but saw that he had his hands busy.

Nastume's POV:

I could tell something was different about them when they walked in but I couldn't figure out what but that didn't stop me from killing Ruka. I went over to him and grabbed a bunch full of his shirt.

"Ruka where the hell were you?" I asked as he just looked to Hotaru.

"Well you see…" Ruka started until we heard a squeak from my fiancé. We both turned our heads to see Mikan having a happy little panic attack with Hotaru's left hand in hers and that's when I noticed the ring.

Mikan's POV:

I was yelling at Hotaru until I noticed something shinny on Hotaru's hand so I grabbed it and saw the beautiful wedding ring she had on.

"What is this?" I asked in shock.

"Well you see the reason I was late was because…" Hotaru stammered nothing I've seen before. "Because Ruka confessed and then proposed."

"What?" Mikan asked shocked and then she got shocked jumping up and down and hugging me.

Nastume POV:

"Is that your grandmother's ring?" I asked turning my attention to Ruka who just nodded. I smacked his back and said congrats to him.

"I knew you could do it," I smiled as he smiled back until we noticed the whole crowd look confused.

Hotaru and Ruka POV:

"What is going on," Sumire asked.

We came closer and we put our arms around each other making the crowd gasp.

"Were getting married," we said as the room surrounding in gasps and whats.


End file.
